


Steal your Love

by rainbowdots888



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Music, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdots888/pseuds/rainbowdots888
Summary: A new song is coming to life... What their pride doesn't allow them to say, they express it through music.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OF COURSE if you are a TORN addict, you've at least heard about the new duet. I really recommend you listen to it before reading this or whilst reading this, it's even better. Based on Ohkura's message about the new single on the Jweb which is (if you haven't read it):  
> " [...] 'Steal your Love', included in the regular edition, is one of the few songs I listened to with Ryo-chan. When Ryo-chan asked me, "This is cool, how 'bout you, Ohkura ?" I answered, "I thought so too". That did the trick ! [...] We didn't choose those songs ( Torn and Steal your Love, obviously) because we like this kind of songs but rather it was more like we were wondering what it would be like if we did one together !"  
> Cute, right ? :-D So here is what I thought of, reading this message and listening to the song...

They are all seated around a huge round table. The room is plain, white, lightened with neon bulbs. One of them is clicking in a corner, ready to surrender the room to darkness. It's raining heavily outside, the typhoon is drowning Tokyo under swimming pools of lukewarm water, as the wind howls among the cables and in the outdoor staircases. It feels good to be inside, thinks Ryo. To be inside and in good company, listening to songs. The demo tape is playing, softly, they can hear rhythms, melodies that may become their own one day.

He likes that moment, when everyone is silent – it's so unsusual for them – , listens to the notes, reads the lyrics and a suggestion is thrown casually during a bridge in the music. It feels like home, somehow. There are some brotherly fights over a song sometimes, and they end up settling the matter like adults do, that is to say, playing Janken. And under the dismayed eyes of their managers, they are playing, as if they were putting their life and their honor on the line. Ohkura and Maru always win, but it's worth a try...

When this song starts, it's perfectly silent in the room. Yoko is bored already, looking at his phone and reading his messages or the manga he downloads, proving that he has the attention span of a five year old. Hina is reading a paper, uninterested, while the others are listening somewhat properly. Except for Ohkura who is dozing off on his chair. His head falls slightly and his lids are heavy. Ryo knows why, though. The drummer is tired these days, just yesterday evening he had told him how he would go to bed straight after rehearsal. Well, he didn't go to sleep right after it to be fair. My bad, he thinks, chuckling at the memory. 

The demo voices start singing right from the begining of the song. It's a love melody, but not a ballad. Something with rhythm and modernity. 

Yasu elbows Ohkura without mercy. It's funny how he hates when his best friend is taking a nap during a music related activity. The drummer opens his eyes with a frown, and almost falls from his chair as he stretches. There is a reproach flying out Yasu's mouth, it's low and not understandable from Ryo's seat, but Ohkura looks so sleepy and cute that he keeps staring at him. 

The melody goes on, and the voices are high, maybe too high for him, definitely not accessible to the one he would like to sing an unit with. His voice is too deep, coming from the bottom of his heart.

Just when he superimposes with delights Ohkura's velvety voice to the song, he sees the latter sticking his tongue out to Yasu. Who retorts by pinching his friend's comfy love handles. 

A high pitched scream covers the song for a split second and Hina's hand is already flying towards the drummer's head, sending his favorite fedora to the middle of the table in one clean and silent blow. Yoko snickers, looking up from his screen. Subaru says “Shhhhhhhhhhhh.” with his darkest glare and coldest authority. It calms everyone down. 

The song takes over the room again.

The melody is sensual, the voices too and it reminds Ryo their TORN duet, from 2008. This duet that had all the fans screaming hysterically and still has this astonishing effect eight years later. He tells himself that he would love to hear again how Ohkura is singing a love song with him. To him. He would love to dance with him on stage again, like when it was raw lust and crazy passion between them.

Two minutes into the song and the bridge arrives, intriguing and surprisingly mature. He likes those notes, sounding like the plea of a wounded violin. He makes his decision at that instant: he is going to claim this song. 

No one seems to pay attention anymore and he does not think he will have to fight for it. No one except Ohkura. The young man is looking at him, across the table, his hat in hand. He has this naughty gaze he usually has when he wants love. Except that they are in a room full of people and it's not their thing to make out publicly. 

Ryo understands it, then. The other wants the song as much as he does. They smile knowingly at each other, as if they were sharing a huge secret. 

Wait a second, they are sharing that kind of secret. 

The song ends as it started, on the singing voices, leaving a silence in the room that wakes the others up from their dreams. Maru yawns noisily and with a true satisfaction : it was the last song they had to listen for today.

Ryo clears his throat softly and speaks .

“This is cool. How 'bout you Ohkura ?” He's smiling already because he knows the answer. But they have to put up a show for the rest of the room. Ohkura smiles and nods casually. He answers with his deepest voice.

“I thought so, too.” 

“Okay ! Great ! It's done then, you guys have... What's the title ?” Says Yoko, hastily. He obviously wants this long afternoon to be over and to go back home.

“Steal your Love.” Someone says from the back of the room.

“Thanks, so... Steal your Love, what does that mean anyway.... Well, it's for Dokkun and Ohkura. Is it okay for you guys ?”

They all nod accordingly. It's done, they have their song, their TORN 2 they have joked about, and maybe hoped for, for years.

 

****************

 

It's late at night, and again Ohkura didn't go to bed right after work. Not to sleep at least. He's reading a magazine, his glasses sliding down his nose. Ryo, whose head is resting on the pillow next to the young man's, chuckles. 

“What ?” says Ohkura, keeping on reading.

“You're aging, right ? Need glasses to read now, old man ?” He knows he's playing with fire, right now. He could get thrown out of the bed anytime, if Ohkura decides he's not in the mood for sarcasm. It happened in the past, it can happen again. So he slips his hand under the sheets and warms it up on the other's soft belly. Ryo knows that the drummer likes that kind of manifest intimacy, this contact they usually avoid when in public.

“Give me a break... You know it's my kind of sexyness.” Ohkura has an amused smirk and tosses his magazine on the floor. He turns to Ryo, whose hand is climbing on his round hip, tenderly. “... And I suppose my glasses and great age don't put you off, yet. Am I right ?”

He takes his glasses off and keeps them in a hand. He slowly approaches Ryo and kisses lightly his mouth, the corner of his lips, then his jaw, until he nibbles delicately his earlobe. He smiles and laughs softly, hearing the purr coming from Ryo's throat along with the sensation of his hand possessively squeezing his butt.

“Am I right ?” He repeats.

“Yeah... and it's not like I'm young either.” Ryo utters with difficulty, nuzzling into Ohkura's neck. 

“Right answer...” 

They cuddle tenderly for a while, and Ryo tells himself, that yes, they're older indeed. Eight years ago, they would have kissed passionately and make love again, fought for dominance and exhausted themselves all night. But for now, he is happy with the relaxing and tender relationship they have. To make things even better, they also have a new song, just for them.

“You like that song, right ?” He asks, just to confirm his prior impression.

“Yeah... Well it's not like I utterly love it, but... It's more like I'm curious. I wonder how it will sound with you and me. I want to try it out with you.” 

Ryo is satisfied with the answer. He has been right to speak up and claim it.

“Don't you think...” starts Ohkura “ … that they'll eventually get it ? One day ?”

“Who ? The audience ?”

“No, we're extra careful with that. I mean... The others. It's weird that we see them almost everyday, we're like brothers and … They still don't know about us.”

Ryo props himself on his elbows, looking at his lover from above. In Ohkura's eyes, the interrogation is real, he seems a bit lost and worried suddenly.

“Even brothers can keep secrets from each other... It doesn't mean they don't care. Maybe that inwardly, they already know, they just consider it's not changing anything to what we are as a group. So they don't mention it.”

The drummer has the cutest grin ever. Like a child, reassured at the idea there are no monsters hiding under his bed. Ryo kisses him on the tip of his nose.

****************

The single with their song is almost on sale. They know what they will be doing on stage during the winter tour, and they like this all experience. It's like feeling rejuvenated, back to their roaring twenties, except that the maturity of the whole thing is a lot more comfortable. 

When Maru comes in the studio where they are taking pictures for a magazine, he directly goes to Ryo. He has something on his mind and is fumbling with the hem of his jacket. With a shy voice, he says :

“I listened to your duet with Tatsu... It's cool, really. But it's becoming slightly obvious, right ? Just be careful you two, okay ? Protect yourselves.”

Of course Maru knows, thinks Ryo as he hugs the other warmly. Maru who is always observing, always taking pictures of them. He looks silly, but he is so serious and caring when it comes to their friendship. 

“Don't worry, we'll keep being careful. Thanks.” A last tap on his friend's back and he is gone. 

Ryo finds Ohkura reading on the seats prepared for them, in a secluded part of the huge room. He sits next to the other and casually puts a hand on his thigh.

“Are you nuts ?” is the only response coming from the drummer, still absorbed in his book.

“Nope. Let's enjoy what we have for the time being... It's just a hand on your leg.”

Ohkura closes his book. He forgot his glasses at Ryo's yesterday and he has this tiny reflex of searching for them on his nose. His hand is halfway in the air when he realizes that he doesn't wear anything and instead of falling back on his side, it lands softly on Ryo's.

“You know... those lyrics. Steal your Love... I'm so glad we sung it together. I think I never said it but...” Ohkura checks around to make sure they are far from any prying ear. A flush is spreading on his face as he looks at their entangled fingers. “I want to spend my thirties by your side. And the rest too...”

Ryo has a stunned little laugh. He looks around as well, more to hide the small tears coming to his eyes than to be careful of nosy people.

“Well... This was unexpected... I... ” are the only words coming out of his mouth.

Yoko waves at them from the green screen where the shoot takes place. They have to go, the bubble is burst. Ryo stands and before leaving, turns to the other. Two words form on his lips, two words that Ohkura can't hear but he understands immediately.

_Me too..._


End file.
